La Nueva Carta El Velo De Almas
by yuric09
Summary: Seto debe ir a Inglaterra a arreglar un negocio como pedido del propio pegasus-cuál será su sorpresa al ver que una chica muy parecida a Kisara se interpone en su camino diciendo:no, porque odio el duelo de monstros-a lo que él responde hare que lo ames-Pero es imposible porque Kisara nunca existió solo fue una ilusión, ya que el Seto no puede creer en la reencarnación o magia.
1. Prologo 1

**PROLOGO**

Seto baja del avión en el aeropuerto principal de Londres Inglaterra, tiene un muy importante encargo con el que cumplir, todo esto comenzó hace una semana cuando seto buscando las mejores cartas para así poder vencer a yugi al fin, se encontraba en uno de los castillos de pegasus, discutiendo con él; sobre alguna carta rara que combinará con su dragón polvo de diamante que ya tenía, a lo que pegasus respondió con una negativa, seto al no creerle comenzó a amenazarlo hasta que le saco algo; este le relato que hace un par de años había tenido una revelación con su ojo de milenio, no es que Seto fuera creyente de eso pero; escucho lo que pegasus relataba acerca de una carta muy rara pero que la imagen nunca la pudo plasmar para crear dicha carta por lo tanto se dio por vencido en crearla; pero que hace un año al estar en una exposición de arte en Londres un cuadro le llamo la atención era la carta; no sabía cómo, pero ahí estaba; de inmediato entro en contacto con la pintora pero esta se negó rotundamente en que usaran sus dibujos para la creación de cartas de duelos de mostros. La verdad es prosiguió pegasus que casi todas las obras de esa chica podrían ser cartas de duelos, si logras que ella me de los derechos sobre su dibujo entonces creare la carta para ti; pero si logras que te de la autoría de los derechos sobre todas sus creaciones entonces te diré la manera de ganar de una vez por todas a yugimoto; pues ella ha creado siete dibujos que complementarían a tus dragones perfectamente, piénsalo le dijo pegasus a seto y me respondes luego?

Seto no tardó en dar con los datos de esa pintora, con lo que le había dicho pegasus, al buscar en internet y con solo ver un cuadro lo supo esas eran cartas de duelos, también se sorprendió mucho al ver que era un año menor que él y que estudiaba en uno de los mejores colegios de Inglaterra FORTUNA IMPERIAL; a seto no le tomo más de unos días decidirse haría lo que fuera para vencer a yugimoto y haci es como llegamos a este preciso momento con seto bajando del avión y dispuesto a entrar en ese colegio para convencer a la pintora que como ya sabía se llamaba zara Wesley esta le entregara los derechos sobre sus pinturas cueste lo cueste…


	2. Prologo 2

**PROLOGO **

Zara Wesley es la joven que ellas quieren ser y la que ellos desean tener; desde muy pequeña sus aficiones han sido la pintura y la música; cabe recalcar que canta, baila, toca el piano, practica el tenis, hace equitación y por supuesto que cocina increíble…Es la heredera de su familia. Pareciera que su vida es perfecta, pero no es así para comenzar ella fue adoptada por sus padres en un viaje al Cairo cuando tenía 9 años; lo único que recuerda de sus años en el internado son los castigos brutales y las terribles pesadillas sobre una época lejana, faraones, magia, creaturas con un poder sin igual; pero en sus sueños también estaba él; su amado sacerdote Set…

Zara desde muy pequeña; se novata que traía vocación para la pintura, por esto decidió olvidar sus días en Egipto y seguir con lo que sería su nueva vida; hasta que hace un par de años un hombre se presentó pidiendo sus pinturas para crear cartas de duelos de monstruos ese hombre era pegasus ,ella había oído hablar de ello pero no le interesaba, pero cuando él le mostro el juego, recordó sus sueños de niña esas eran las creaturas de sus pesadillas, las que la habían separado de su amado que por alguna razón no recordaba el rostro; un no fue su respuesta, pero este no quedo con los brazos cruzados claro esta sus padres la apoyaron y entonces llegamos al día de hoy de pie frente ese hombre; enviado por pegasus, que hacía en su escuela…


End file.
